Love and Hell
by dancegymnastics
Summary: When Lucifer goes away from hell to visit earth he encounters his new conquest Bella Swan. Lucifer disguises himself as Edward Cullen a young dashing multi billionaire CEO of Cullen Int'l.Now Bella must make a final decision? Life or Death?BxE NO VAMPS AU
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE END

'Finally', I thought to myself. I've found once and for all who I was meant to be with. No one and I mean no one will ever come between our love ever again. Heaven or Hell will never give me problem again.

"My Lord Lucifer the Congregation has summoned your presence to a meeting"

" I will be there in a moment", my love called.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms from behind me and kissed the side of my neck. I turned to face him and kissed him with all that I've got letting him know how much I loved and still love him.

"Goodbye my queen"

"I'll see you later my lord"

"To you I am nothing but husband"

"Go you will be late."

"I'll miss you"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC THAT I POSTED SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~~dancegymnastics**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL BE POSTING EVERYTHING PRETTY QUICKLY I REALLY HOPE PEOPLE READ MY STORIES...I'M A STUDENT AND IT'S SUMMER SO I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME RIGHT NOW...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE BEGINNING**

**EDWARD**

"Look I have no intention of staying permanently Azrael. All i'll be doing is surveying and watching what has changed over the years."

"I know that my lord but still wouldn't you like at least one of us to go with you?"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL", I shouted directly at her.

Azrael is the angel of death and my sex toy. She definitely knows how to please a mean mortal or not. Only problem is that there's no love. Just because i'm the angel of hell doesn't mean I can't love. The real reason I am going to earth is to find my mate. To find HER. The one I was destined to be with.

MAGIC. That's all it takes to travel from one place to another for demons. And to get to earth will require a lot of magic.

_3 DAYS LATER_

"Mr. Cullen you have another interviewee here that is ready to see you.", my assistant Jessica called into my office. On earth I am known as Edward Cullen. Multi billionaire and playboy. I've been on earth for just about 2 days now and lets just say that I have had about 10 toys and still no love.

"Send her in"

In walks legs as long as poles and a body that could be fucked all night and still wouldn't be exhausted. Hmmm... maybe I need a new sex toy.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. I'm Tanya Denali and i'd like to apply to be your assistant"

"Well yes. Did you bring a resume?"

"Of course"

After about 2 minutes into reading her resume I noticed that I didn't really care what the qualifications were as long as she was a good fuck.

"You know what...YOU GOT THE JOB"

"Re...really?"

"Sure. You start tomorrow."

"Thank you!! I promise I won't disappoint"

"I'm sure you won't"

**BELLA**

"Wake up Bells!!!", my brother Emmett called.

My name is Isabella Swann. I am a graduate of Yale university and have PHD in Euro Studies. Now all that was missing in life was that one guy. The ONE as Alice my best friend loved to refer to ones soul mate.

"NO!", I groaned.

"YES!!! You have work remember?"

Oh yeah!! Did I mention that I work at Cullen Industries and also that my boss is one of the most arrogant self centered assholes in the hole world? Edward Cullen. Definitely the most handsome man on the planet but for some reason still not my type. Not that he would ever go for someone like moi.

"FINE!!! I"m up! Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now get dressed because I need the shower too. I miss Rose"

"You always miss Rose"

Rosalie Hale is my brother's long time and girlfriend and now fiance and the sister of Alice's boyfrien best friend Jasper. YES. All my best friend's lives are perfect.

_2 HOURS LATER_

As I was parking my brand new jaguar I noticed that a new car was parked in the slot that was supposedly reserved for THE BOSS. It was Maserati Gran Turismo, the newest model. Whoever was visiting had to have a deep pocket.

"OH MY GOD!!! Bella!!! Have you seen Mr. Cullen yet?" Lauren came almost knocking me off my feet literally.

"No why? Does he look that bad?"

"NOT EVEN!!! He's like the TOTAL opposite"

"REALLY? Hmm... that was uncalled for"

As I approached my desk I noticed a man in all black with a devilish look on his face. What unnerved me the most was the fact that he was looking straight at me.

"What is he looking at?"

"You should be flattered!", Lauren shouted in my ear.

"You should know.", I whispered back. But this time she was too far from ear shot.

"Should know what?", a velvet and gentle but yet at the same time intimidating voice came from behind me. I turn around and guess who it is...my new favorite person in the hole wide world. MY BOSS!!

"Nothing. uh..."

"Call me Edward"

"Okay then"

"and your name is?"

"Bella. Swann"

"Well Ms. Swann how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd rather not.""

I looked up at him and noticed a glint of rejection in his eyes. Well maybe not too many girls have ever rejected this god. I'm sure he's used to them flaunting everything they've got. But not me. NO WAY!!

I guess my total hatred towards anyone that flirted with me would be because of the relatinship my parents had. My mom felt like she was being forced to live in Forks and my dad felt like he was obligated to keep her there. In the end it didn't work and they were happy about it. No duh! Now their only daughter has moved to New York and is working as a lawyer at Cullen Int' things could get worse.

"Look you seem like a nice guy but I'm just not interested and plus you're my boss."

"Sorry. I guess I assumed..."

"Well you assumed wrong"

"Yeah well I guess I did. I'll see you around ms. Swann. Your co-workers say that you are a very good worker."

"Well I try."

"i'm sure you do"

I watched him walk away and wondered if he could be the ONE. NAH!!! I doubt it!

**EDWARD**

Who was this woman? How could she resist me? A mere mortal reject satan. Now the game is on.

"Excuse me Jessica? Could come in here for a sec?"

"Sure Mr. Cullen"

Well that was one thing I liked about her was that besides Bella she never tried to get in my pants. It actually gets a little annoying.

"You called sir?"

"Yes I want you to find anything you can about Ms. Isabella Swan"

"O-kaay. If that's what you want."

"Thanks Jess"

I lay back on my armchair and closed my eyes hoping to get at least a few minutes sleep and dream of my beautiful Bella. Well she wasn't mine. At least not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THIS WAS A MISTAKE**

**BELLA**

Well it's been three weeks since the surprise attack from a certain CEO and since then there has been no movement. The leaves are still where they once were. I still couldn't get the horrendous stares from female colleagues that said "Are you insane? You said no to him?" to stop but besides that I was able to cope.

At the end of another case I stood up and walked out the courtroom and walked to my office. But of course me being me I had to bump into someone on the way there. I almost spilled my coffee and collided with something hard and smelled of Calvin Klein no. 1. I looked up from under my lashes and see the face of the most beautiful being that ever walked on this planet. Edward Cullen.

"Watch it!", he said and held my shoulders to help me regain balance.

"I'm sorry!! i'm a klutz."

"Don't worry about it. See you around"

"Sure."

I walked back into my office and lay back on the sofa I had out in a few weeks ago.

_Edward was walking back and forth in his office with nothing but jeans and a shirt on and god did he look good enough to eat. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at me straight in the eye. _

_"Come Bella. Nothing will harm you I swear it"_

_I didn't know what he meant but for some reason I found myself walking to him and taking his hand. He walked and positioned himself behind me holding my shoulders. He snaked his arm around __my waist and held close and tight to him. Slowly and too slowly he started unbuttoning my blouse and started kissing his way down my neck..._"BEEELLAAA!!!! WAKE UP!!!", I suddenly heard. I snapped my head up and realized it was all a god damn dream!!! Yet I know that within my heart I wanted it to become reality the only problem is was that I would never truly admit it.

**EDWARD**

_"EDWARD!!!!!", Bella screamed as she reached her climax with me on top of her. I couldn't help but smile at the pleasure I had given her. _

_"And I thought you weren't interested"_

_"ALL A LIE"_

_"Do I make you happy?"_

_"Edward I lo..." _BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

"Dammit!!", I yelled as I realized that my dream had just been interrupted by my blasted phone ringing in my ear. I knew I shouldn't have bought a blue tooth. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 pm and decided that it was probably time to leave now. I stood up and gathered all the paper work I needed to get done for the night.

As I walked out of the 30th floor I realized that I wasn't alone. A light was shining from an office near the end of the corridor. That's Bellas office. I walked to the door and noticed that papers were strewn everywhere on the floor on her couch on her desk. I knocked gently which still seemed to startle her. She smiled and waved for me to come in. That smile. I could survive all eternity if only to be able to see that smile.

"Need any help?"

"No i'm just leaving acctually. But thanks."

"O-okay then see you tomorrow I guess." What Is tis girl doing to me?

"Edward?", she asked and I quickly turned back to see her deep in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Well if it's alright"

"Sure. I invited you didn't I?"

We went to this small italian place that was quite high in price range but I made sure she didn't have to spend a dime. We talked about us. Her likes and my likes my dislikes and hers. She was the most fascinating being to ever be born. Everything about her whether it was the way she smile or the way she walked it was interesting. She never bored me.

"Oh my gosh!! it's 9 o'clock. We were talking for 3 hours straight", she said.

"Time flies I guess"

"Yeah I had fun. We should do this again. Soon"

"I'd be okay with that" okay? Okay? You're ecstatic!! my mind was saying.

"Why don't I take you home?"

"i guess that would be fine. Since I didn't bring my car"

"Okay then"

I helped get in my car and walked over to the driver's seat. I revved the engine and brought that baby to life. Usually women went all squeemish if a man drove over a hundred. Well apparently not Bella.

"Here's me. Thanks for the ride"

a few minuted into the car ride I decided on something that would change the way Bella would look at me forever. "Bella", I said. She looked at me with lazy eyes and a small smile tugging at her lips. I took her chin with two fingers and looked fully into her eyes. I could see every swirl line and anything else located in the eye in hers. Slowly and gently I placed my lips on hers. I could tell her shock from a mile away. But after a few moments she started to respond. I held her body close to mine throughout the kiss. I couldn't help but notice that her body fit perfectly with mine. Slowly she started to pull away and I couldn't help but feel the loss when her body detached from mine.

She had a look on her face that told me she regretted everything.

She looked into my eyes and said the words I never wanted to hear from her beautiful mouth. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake", she said and got out of the car and into her house.

A month had passed and still there was no sign from the beautiful goddess who had rejected me.

"Excuse me sir?", Tanya came in and walked up to my desk making sure her breasts bounced in the process.

"Yes Tanya?"

she didn't respond. Instead she put a piece of folded typewriting paper on my desk that was neatly folded and labeled. Edward Cullen CEO Cullen Int'l. I opened in slightly and saw the signature on the bottom. It read "Sincerely, Bella"

**CLIFFY!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BELLA**

it had been a month since I walked out on Edward and since then I had not gone to work at all. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't stop dreaming of those emerald orbs. No matter what I do or who I looked at I would remember his stare. How I wished that I belonged in his arms and his arms only. That's when it dawned on me that if I wanted to continue working for him i'd have to end what barely started in the first place.

I stood from the table of the kitchen and walked to my study. I owned a 3 bedroom condo in NY and thanks to the trust fund I could live without a job for quite a while.

I took out a piece of short bond paper and put it in the printer. 'Here goes' I thought to myself.

_Dear Edward,_

_I certainly hope you don't hate me for this but as of right now until god knows how long I can't see you, talk to you or even be in the same room as you unless completely necessary._

_What happened that night was a mistake and I regret all of it. I hope we can bring back our relationship to the friend level and let t stay there. _

_One day maybe when we're 80 or so we'll go back and laugh about what we did._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella..._

I printed out the words which I so much despised and folded it neatly and put it in my bag. Tomorrow i'd give it his assistant and not him so that he'll know i'm serious.

"Tanya?", I asked as I approached her office.

"Yeah?", she asked in the why-the-hell-are-you-talking-to-me voice.

"Could you please give this to Mr. Cullen?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks"

I waited for about an hour to see if he'd respond in any way at all. When I was sure that he wouldn't turn up I buried myself once again in work like what I had done when Em first started dating Rose. I swear those two were worse than rabbits.

After sorting out through all my files and figuring out what were the I needed to say for my coming court cases. I noted that well past 7 in the evening and the fact that Edward had not left his office yet worried me.

And so I did what I thought right and went to his office. I knocked on is door gently and heard a groan of permission come from inside. I opened the door to find Edward sprawled on the couch with his arm over his eyes.

"Sir? It's seven o'clock."

"y-yeah I'll be out in a sec"

"Okay then"

I didn't think that he noticed who it was at the door because nothing at all seemed awkward. Or was that just thanks to his acting skills?

**EDWARD**

I checked my clock to see that it was six-thirty pm and yet I didn't care. I didn't want to function at all knowing that someone like Bella could never love someone like me. I'm Satan. And whether or not she knew it she could still feel something wrong with me.

I finally stood up at around 8, gathered all my things and walked out of the building. I got into my car and just drove. Since my house was near I took a little joy ride before I went home. On the way there I saw this small stand next to a house. The stand sold the most beautiful colors of flowers I had ever witnessed in my life. I parked on the side of the road and went in to look for the owner.

"Excuse me?", I asked an elderly lady maybe in her mid 50s .

"Yes how can I help you child?"

"i'd like to know how much the flowers outside are?"

"It depends on the arrangement you get. Here take a look at this book here", she said and handed me the book. It took me about ten pages before I could find the right one. It was all red rosed. And since the red rose was for love I would give them to Bella tomorrow.

"This one", I said pointing to the picture.

"MY! You certainly have good taste. is this for a certain lady friend?"

"Sort of"

"Then she is a very lucky woman. That will be $150" I took out my wallet and payed the exact amount due. "Would you like us to deliver it?"

"No thank you though."

"Don't mention it. Good luck!", she yelled back as I left the store. Now all I have to do is find out where Bella lives. According to Jessicas research she lived in one of the high end condos near Broadway. I'd have to have juliug s deliver them to her.

The next morning I woke up with a feeling that today would be a good day. I had julius drive to Bella's and deliver the flowers first thing in the morning.

**BELLA**

I woke up with Emmett trying to bite my ear off again. This time I complied easily since I wasn't in the mood. The doorbell rang as soon as I stepped out of my room so I want to go see who it was.

"Ms. Isabella Swann?", the man in the suite asked.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Mr. Edward Cullen had these messengered here for you", he suid and handed me the most beautiful bouquet I had ever seen in my hole life. I twas all red roses with a hint of white in then. The must have cost a fortune, I saw that there was a not in them and quickly placed the flowers down and red it. _Bella, even though you have rejected me I am a very persistent man. I will not give up on you. Yours, Edward. _

Well I had to hand it to him, he sure had taste. Maybe dating your boss wouldn't be such a bad thing...

**EDWARD**

I received a message from the demons saying that I had to come back at least for a few days. I e-mailed my letter to Jessica saying that I would be gone for about 2, 3 days tops.

When I got to my chambers in the realm I went to the gazing ball that I owned. In it I could see anything that I wanted to on earth. I quickly place my hands on it and thought about my beautiful Bella.

She was reading the not I gave her and smelling the flowers which made me sure that she liked this gesture. And as long as she is not mine i'd continue to drown her in presents.

"My Lord Satan", Abaddon my right hand asked knocking at the door.

"Enter"

"My Lord the demons would like for you to initiate a orgy at least once before you depart again"

"Good idea. Tell them it starts tonight"

"Certainly my Lord", he said and left. Maybe an orgy of demons would do me good and help me forget about Bella. NO!! I will never forget about her. I will never corrupt her memory. I found the one i'd want to be my queen. Now all I hoped for was that she would understand who I truly am.

That night I had every female demon I could get my hands on. Yet somehow none of them seemed right. I mean sure, they knew their tricks but something told me that they would be nothing compared to Bella. Something in me said that she would be so good and so filled with love.

"My lord?", Irina asked. She was said to be the most beautiful and desirable of all the demons who were in charge of roaming the earth. Compared to my Bella she was nothing. She made no dent on my heart anymore. But I have to admit she will always be one good fuck.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...", she said in a sensual voice and slowly walked to me and knelt in front of me whilst rubbing my thighs. "If you would like any assistance tonight.", she said making sure to emphasize every word she said in order for me to get what she meant.

I being the week lord and master took her hands and ripped her blood red dress off exposing all of her to me.

~~~IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GRAPHIC SCNES PLEASE FORWARD UNTIL NEXT CUT~~~ ~~~~~~THANK YOU~~~~~~~

I took her ass in my hands and threw heron the bed with so much force that it could have broke. I rid myself of my robe and positioned her on top of me. She expertly knelt in front of me and traced my chest with her fingers. All I could do was imagine that it was Bella doing this to me. That made me moan but not for Irina. NEVER.

She gently slid down my length and sheathed me completely within her tight, wetness. Again all I could think of was Bella. I hated her for doing this to me and giving me feelings.. I loved her because she make feel things that I ever thought I could. I envied her because she was so pure and perfect. I could never give what she wants but I'd still try. I'd try with all my heart.

"Ung!!!! SATAN!!!!!!!!!!", Irina screamed as she came all over me with so much force I thought it would seep to the sheets. A few more strong and violent thrusts I came but it contained nothing but white fluid. No love. No devotion. No. All that is reserved for my beautiful Bella.

I would have her. Even if it took all of hell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BELLA**

I learned from work that Edward would not be coming in for at least another 2 or 3 days. Great. He gives me flowers and disappears. Now what? The next time I see him i'll make my move. I can't believe i'd actually make the first move on a guy and not just any guy THE EDWARD CULLEN.

"Hey Tanya do you know exactly when Mr. Cullen will be back?", I asked the new bitch in town.

"Of course I do. But why the hell will I tell you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know"

"Well it's none off your business so fuck off"

"Okay then", I waited till she was out of ear shot before I said "slut" and turned back to work.

I sat on my chair in my office and noticed something on my wall. Something i'd never seen before. I went closer and closer till I was right in front of it. It was red and black and looked like it was burning. That's when it happened. Something I never thought possible. Something I thought only happened in fairy tales...

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.**

**MY GRADUATION'S ON FRIDAY.**

**CLIFFY!!**

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rparkerp: THANKS!! AND DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 AS WE SPEAK. **

**ExcitedVamp: THANKS! THAT MEANS A LOT SINCE I'M A NEWBIE. **

**Absexton: YEAH! DON'T WORRY I'LL BE EXPLAINING ALL THAT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR STORY ALERTS AND FAVORITE STORY. AND THANK YOU EXPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. ILY GUYS!**

**GRADUATION IS TOMORROW. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY IN HIGH SCHOOL...**

**ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 5 (DRUM ROLL)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**NOTHING BUT HATRED**

As I stepped closer and closer to my wall I could feel a sort of heat coming from it. The sort of heat you felt when your hand got too close to a candle or a fire place. My hand, having a mind of its own, reached out for the burning hole and as soon as my skin made contact I could feel it sucking me in slowly and yet painlessly.

Just as soon as I was in my office I was sucked into this place where it was dark and creature with black wings, red eyes, and long horn growing out of their heads. (AN: I'M MAKING MY OWN DESCRIPTIONS FOR A DEMON) There was blood dripping out from the walls and I could feel myself getting nauseous by the minute. I could feel my legs turning into jel-o at the site of everything around me. Where was I? What is this place? What am I doing here? What or who brought me here? Were some of the questions I asked myself. This place looked like something you see only in your dreams. I quietly pinched myself to see if I were truly awake. When I felt that sting on my skin I knew that I couldn't be dreaming.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed by something who threw a cape on my head to block my vision. This thing threw me on a floor and locked a door I could not see. I could hear whatever it was whispering to something else in the room.

"Is this she?", the male voice asked.

"Yes that's the slut who stole his heart.", the female one asked. I could not understand whatever they were saying. Were they talking about me?

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Bring her to Satan of course"

"Yeah. You're funeral Irina"

"He's mine and will always be mine. He just hasn't opened his eyes yet."

"I'll go now. You do whatever you want from now on."

"Good thank you Alec"

I waited for the male's footsteps to disappear. Now it was total silence and all I could hear was more footsteps coming from this Irina character. Whoever she was I had angered her in some way. Whatever way I had no idea. Something about their conversation was still interesting to me. The male 'Alec' mentioned a name. Satan. This sounded like a dog's name but I doubt that they were talking about a dog.

"So what have you done to capture Satan's heart?", she asked me.

"I honestly have no idea"

"Bitch! You know exactly what i'm talking about."

"Satan? As in the devil? Well if that's who you're talking about then I definitely have nothing to do with this."

"Sure you don't. Satan goes to earth for a few days and he comes home all lovesick and doesn't give a fuck about anything else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fine! Since you won't cooperate i'll bring you to him"

Her words made me numb. She was taking me to Satan. What is happening to me? How could I get caught up in all of this? About a month ago I was working as a lawyer at Cullen Int'l and now i'm being taken to the devil himelf.

I heard her knock at a door. The door quietly opened and Irina talked once again. "My lord I have something for you."

"Not now", the voice came. But something about that voice made me relax in a way. I knew that voice from somewhere. I swear I did. But right then I decided to put that thought aside and just listen to their conversation.

"No not anything like that. I brought someone for you."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Poor girl's been through a lot."

"Bring her in then"

I was slowly dragged into a room that was cool and not as hot as all the rest. The room had a certain aura coming from the walls. Again it relaxed me.

"What have you done?", the man asked.

"Well she was in your thoughts while making love to me I thought you would like to have some fun."

"I have never made love to you or anyone else in this place."

"Fine. So would you like me to take her back?"

"No leave her here."

"Enjoy my lord"

I sat still not knowing what to do. I could the man coming closer and closer to me. His hand went to my face and my whole body relaxed at his touch. "I'm so sorry" he said. He picked me up bridal style and lay me on a soft mattress. The bed shifted and I could feel him near me once again. He stroked my face and ran his fingers through my hair. His and went to the fabric that was covering my eyes and lifted it up. I squinted my eyes due to the new found light. When I was fully recovered I looked up to see the face of the man I had been dreaming about for so long now. It was him. Edward. Although something about him was different. His eyes were red and he had horns coming out from his head. His face was the epitome of pain and sorrow.

He didn't look at me. Instead he got up and disappeared behind a large black cloak. After about 30 minutes of waiting he emerged once again this time as the Edward I knew with not green but still red eyes but without the horns this time. He was dressed in all black with a black matching cape flowing behind him. He turned his back to me and faced his window that overlooked a red moon and everything else around it was black and I had a feeling it never changed.

"I'm sorry you were brought here"

"Who are you?", was all I could say in return.

A sort of twisted chuckle came from him before he turned to me once again. This time he looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm Satan. The devil. The one that everyone fears. Think I look scary?"

"Not really. Well now that I know I work with Satan yeah i'm a little scared about that fact"

"Don't be.", he said and came to sit next to me. He took my face in his hands. "I'll protect you"

I had the sudden urge to kiss him at that moment. I wonder what it would be like to make out with the devil. As if he knew the words that were coming from my mind he drew his face closed until it was only a paper's width that was separating us. His lips connected with mine and I relaxed in his arms. His arm snaked around my back keeping me from falling and my hand went to his neck holding him to me. It seemed like hours when in truth it was only minutes. He pulled away too quickly and pulled me up bridal style once again. He lay me on the bed and put his blanket on top of me. He kissed my forehead before saying "Good night beautiful Bella. I shall return you tomorrow" and as soon as he finished my eyes shut and I went into a dreamless sleep,

**EDWARD**

As soon as Bella fell asleep I went out of my room and quickly closed the door. I touched my lips still feeling Bella's on them. It was as if she were made for me. But no. No one could be good enough for her.

I went to Irina's room where I heard noises. Sex noises to be exact. I didn't care. I opened the door and saw her on top of Marcus her new found servant in every way.

"Marcus out! I need to speak to Irina alone." Marcus quickly put his clothes back on and left. I threw Irina her robe and walked up to her. I encircled her neck with my hand and pinned her to the bed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"What? Did you not enjoy her?"

"I didn't touch her.", I said with pride.

"Aw!! Poor her" I pinned her harder on the bed with my hand and spoke again. "You will no longer touch her. EVER! And if I learn that you have I will kill you myself"

"AW! Don't be like that? Remember all those good times we had?"

"Yeah!! All of them in bed. Stop Irina I don't love you. Nor will I ever."

I left her chambers and went back to mine. Once I entered I saw that my bed was empty, I scanned the room and found Bella on my balcony looking at the moon. I went up to her and put arm around her waist and my chin on her shoulder. I could tell that she was startled a bit but instantly relaxed when she saw it was me. She combed her fingers through my hair and this time I relaxed. I loved this girl I knew I did and even if she did not return my feelings I would spend eternity just protecting her and whoever she chose to be with.

Morning came and Bella was still asleep in my arms. I had done nothing the previous night but listen to her talk about herself since I urged her to. Sometimes I would zone out and just watched her mouth move. How those lips disabled me of all the evilness in my body and at that moment I just wanted to care for her and nothing more.

"Good morning my beautiful Bella"

She did not shift. So I once again carried her and opened my portal to the earth world. Once I got to her room I lay her on her bed and put the blanket on her. I hoped that once she woke up she would not regret what had happened. I changed my form into what the world knew as Edward Cullen. And went back to my New York apartment. I wondered what would the future be like with Bella at my side.

My phone rand too early in the morning. The screen flashed Jessica and I knew there was something at work that needed to be done. I got into my car and drove off. Once I reached the office I was greeted by the normal people who worked here.

I reached Bella's office and office and opened the door. I saw working on something on her computer and listening to her ipod. I want to her and kissed her cheek noting the fact that she quickly shut off her computer. "Good morning beautiful"

"Hey Edward. I'm surprised you're here."

"Why? This is my building."

"I meant shouldn't you be you know...down there.", she said pointing down.

"No. After I brought you home I went back to my apartment. I guess i'll be seeing more of you now. I am your boss."

"Right. Have a good day then?", she said but it sounded more like a question.

"I bet I will. Have a good day yourself.", I said before kissing her cheek once again and exiting her office missing the feel of her skin on me.

"Hello Tanya.", I said to my new assistant.

"Hello sir"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She followed me into my office and took her jacket off. For some reason I was turned on by this. She was definitely hott. But nothing but a booty call. But I complied. I went to her and lifted her up to sit on my desk. Lifted her skirt up and could feel that she had no panties on. I put two fingers on her thrusting in and out loving the way she moaned my name. I pulled my pants down with haste and hurriedly thrust my dick into her waiting pussy. I violently went in and out of her not caring if anyone heard. But I doubt anyone did. My office was glass yes but it was covered in blinds and completely sound proof. A few more hard thrusts that made her squeal in delight and making my dick twitch she came. But I wasn't satisfied just yet.

I thrust more and more making her cum a second time and making myself cum only once. "Edward!! FUCK!! You're so...mmm...more!" But in the middle of all this cursing and fucking I heard my door open and a "oh my God" come from the door. "SHIT!" I curse and drew back while pulling up my pants.

I looked at whoever it was that had interrupted and felt anger pulse through every vain that was in my body. That is until I actually saw who was at my door. That's when I knew that I was incapable of nothing but hate and anger. And that all the books were right about Satan or Lucifer. My heart sank. Not that I had a heart to begin with...

**OOOH!!!! WHO'S AT THE DOOR!?!**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL. SEE THAT BUTTON YOU KNOW WANNA CLICK IT SO GO ON!! REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abbie Susie Q: WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**REVELATIONS**

**BELLA**

I wanted to know exactly where Edward and I stood in our relationship. So I did what I thought best and got up from my desk and went over to his office. Little did I know that this act would ruin my whole if not majority of my being.

I knocked three times on his door before noting the fact that Tanya was not at her desk. I shrugged it off as nothing and went back to the task at hand. I knocked once more getting a little annoyed that he was not answering. I twisted the doorknob slightly to find out the it was not locked. I opened the door to find something horrendous and nerve racking. Tanya situated quite comfortably on Edwards desk with her legs spread wide and Edward himself in between her thrusting violently. I knew that she had seen me but the bitch didn't even care. Finally Edward noticed the sound his door had made and quickly shot up and buttoned his pants.

He looked at me straight in the eye with a look that said the typical man statement 'I can explain'. BULLSHIT. I closed the door more like slammed it shut and ran out of the building. When I got to the lobby I heard hurried footsteps coming after me. I walked faster and faster until I reached my jag. I unlocked the door and quickly got in before I was stopped by a Edward who held the door tightly.

"Pleas Bella let me explain!", he begged.

"I'm sorry. I don't socialize with lying pathetic cheating demons.", everything in that sentence was anything but false. Even the demon bit.

"I know. But let me explain."

"I don't need nor do I want your useless explanations"

"Please Bella i'm begging you"

"Goodbye Edward", I said and drove out of the parking lot and to Alice's house. I was sure that Jasper was at work and Alice would bored out of her mind. I tried to fight back the tears that were now so freely flowing. Why did I have to fall for the womanizer of them all. This just shows that I have terrible taste.

It took me about half an hour to get to Alice's house. And once I saw the large white coloured place I hopped out of my car and rang the bell about 20 or so times. Alice came out looking stark angry and ready to kill. "Sorry", I said.

She took in my expression and shook her head. "No sweetie it's fine. What's wrong?"

"Remember Edward?"

"Your hott boss?"

"Yeah"

"What about him?"

"I think i've fallen for him."

"What are you talking about?", she all but screamed my ear off.

"Well I don't know!! He sent me these really expensive looking flowers and then well he made a move on me. How? I can't exactly tell you it's private. Then this morning he went to my office and acted all sweet. Then I went to ask him where our relationship stood exactly then I saw him doing his assistant. Then I just freaked you know!", by this time I was crying fresh tears now and my breathing was incredibly uneven.

"Okay!! Calm down!! Calm! Calm. We can figure this out.". She said in a soothing and calm voice.

"How?"

"I don't know but we will"

"Fine. Let's start with how you feel about him. Well...how do you feel about him?"

"I really really really like him."

"Can you see yourself possibly loving him?"

"Yes", I said defeated.

"Okay. Then the only advice I can give you is to talk to him about these feelings. I'm sorry if he doesn't reciprocate them though."

"I'm sure he won't."

"You don't know that. Isabella Marie Swann you are just as beautiful as Rose and I or any other girl in this world. And don't ever say that you are the DUF (AN: DESIGNATED UGLY FRIEND). So I think he will fall head over heals for you and soon. I have a feeling about this. No one and I mean no one bets against Alice.", she said in a grave and serious voice.

"Fine I guess I can give it a try."

"Just curious hoe does his assistant look?"

"Oh she's gorgeous. I mean legs up to here", I said pointing to the side of my neck.

"Fine! Then you can't even think about going to work looking pitiful. Nice outfit by the way"

"Thanks and don't worry I didn't plan to."

"Sure. No go!", she said pointing to her door.

"Thanks Ally you're the best!", I said hugging her tightly.

"I know. No go get 'im tiger"

I walked out the door and pulled my phone out. I dialed Edward's number and waited 'till he picked up. When he finally did he said, "Hello? Look i'm not really in the mood whoever you are so could you call back in about a year?", I had to giggle at that.

"Edward?"

"Be-Bella?", I could tell he was surprised that I had called him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that you could explain everything that happened tonight over dinner. At Rendezvous restaurant?", I asked him. (AN: RENDEZVOUS IS THE NAME OF MY GROUP OF FRIENDS IN SCHOOL)

"YEAH!! I'd love to,"

"Great."

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't bring your wallet."

"Okaay?"

"See you later. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"That would be great Edward see you"

I got home and decided on a small shopping trip to figure out what I was going to wear. I knew my payback and that would be to seduce him tonight and not give him anything at all. But I wouldn't be cruel. Just teasing.

I went to the store that cold dresses from all kinds of high end fashions it was called Dress Me in the local mall and decided to look around before I made a final choice. I tried on green, red, black and beige cocktail dresses but couldn't make a choice. I finally saw a gorgeous midnight blue silk dress that reveled just enough skin to make any man hard. Matched with grey stiletto heals. I was sure Edward would drop dead. I tried the dress from the rack and saw that it was my perfect size. (AN: DRESS LINK IS ON MY PROFILE) I bought the dress which wasn't a bad prize of $150.

**EDWARD**

After I got the call from Bella I immediately called Rose and asked if she could help me with what to wear. I know it's girly but I wanted to look extra good. Rose was Emmett Mccarty's girlfriend. Emmet had been my friend since I could remember. Apparently Emmett was Bella's brother. Anyway at the end of explaining everything to Rose she decided on what to wear while telling me that I was an asshole and that she would still help me either way because Bella was her friend and she wanted her to be happy.

"Okay here you go put this on lover boy", she said and threw me her choice of outfit.

I went into the bathroom and looked at what she had chosen me. I put on the simple black polo and unfolded the black DKNY jeans that I bought maybe last year but never wore. It looked good together. Formal but not so much. I new Rendezvous it was a good place and was fine dining. I didn't want to disappoint Bella as much as she was already. I quickly sprayed on some CK 1 and went out the door.

"How do I look?" (LINK TO OUTFIT ON PROFILE)

"HEY!! You clean up good!", she said. Her phone started ringing. "Hello?...Hey baby,,,You know helping _Eddie_ figure out what to wear", she said using my nickname which I despised. "Okay i'll meet you there then" she hung up the phone and gave a last look and then smiled. "She'll be head over heals Edward don't worry a bit."

"Thanks Rose. That means a lot."

"Good luck!", she said and left. I looked at myself once more before deciding I looked fine. Black had always been my favorite color next to it was blue. I hoped Bella would wear blue tonight. I opened the garage and decided on what car to use. I had 6 a Ferrari, a Maserati which I used daily, a Porsche, a BMW, and a Volvo which I used during the weekends, the last was my Aston Martin which I used rarely. I decided on the black Ferrari 430 which was brand new. I hopped in and revved the engine loving the purring sound it emitted. (AN: SORRY I'M A BIT OF A CAR FREAK EVEN FOR A 13 YEAR OLD)

I drove to Bella's condo without much hassle since there was no traffic tonight. When I finally reached her house I held my breath before buzzing. She lived on the top floor When I saw the gold plate on the topmost button it read Swann Residence. She owned the whole floor? Wow! I was impressed. I pressed it and put the phone in the elevator to my ear waiting for her to answer. "Hello?", her beautiful voice said.

"Hey it's m-me"

"Great. Come on in I unlocked it for you"

"Thanks."

I finally reached the top floor and the doors opened. Her apartment was beautiful and elegant. I could tell that she had great taste. Well how could she not? (LINK TO BELLA'S CONDO ON MY PROFILE)

"Hey", she said coming our from what I guessed was her bedroom. I looked at her and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Her hair was neatly and yet very sexily curled into large locks. She was wearing this dress that wasn't too revealing but made me want to cream my pants. She oozed sex. She made me want her more than I already did.

"Bella you look amazing. No. That's still and understatement"

"Why thank you my lord.", she said and walked over to me. When she addressed me formally made me even harder than I already was.

"uh...Shall we?", I said and offered my arm. She gladly took it and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Thanks"

We walked out of the condo and into the private garage for guests. I heard a small gasp come from the creature beside me and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "you like it?"

"Do I?", she said. I opened her door for her and helped her get in. I'd have to protect her from every jerk in this city. I circled the front and got into the driver's seat. "Did I mention that you don't look so bad yourself?"

"Thank you Bella"

I revved the engine once again and drove in the direction of the restaurant. I had to think of so many things just to be able to control myself from taking her right there on the road. I noticed the way her dress would ride up higher on her thigh and that she would ignore it. She didn't know how sexy she was right now. "So...", she started. Now things were awkward.

"We need to talk..."

"Yeah we do"

"Later though in the restaurant"

"Yeah later", I agreed and went back to the comfortable silence we enjoyed a few minuted ago.

When we reached the restaurant the maitre'd greeted us with a kind smile. But I sensed that he was lingering too long on Bella. Let me rephrase Bella's chest. I snaked my arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "We have a reservation under Cullen", I said with and icy tone.

"Y-yes sir. Right this way"

"Thank you", I said once he reached the private room we had requested.

"Correct me if i'm wrong", Bella suddenly spoke. I turned my head to her and listened intently on what she would say. "But is the Edward Cullen jealous?"

"No. and since when did my name have a the in front of it?"

"Oh you were so jealous."

"I was not"

"Don't worry Edward. I find it to be great turn on", she said and sat on my lap. She would kill me.

"Oh do you?", I asked playing her little game. I put my hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze noting the fact that she shivered. She wanted to tease? I could do what she would ten fold.

"Yes in fact I do", she said and straddled my lap letting me see the panties she wore. If you could call those panties. They matched the colour of her dress but barely covered anything of hers except for a small triangle in the front. I could just imagine myself ripping them off of her. "Like what you see my lord?"

I groaned. She had to stop doing that. But before I could look at her once more she was up and sitting on her chair like nothing happened reading over the menu. Good thing I already knew what was good here. The waitress came in and acted incredibly polite not throwing themselves on me like most women , not Bella, would do.

"May I tale your order now sir?", she asked.

"Yes i'll have the third set thank you."

"No problem. And you miss?"

"Hmm...The same thanks"

"Sure."

the third set consisted of meat vegetables and the best wine in the country. It had 5 courses so neither of us would be too full at the end of the meal.

"Bella...", I said taking her small hand in mine. "Please forgive me..."

**WILL BELLA FORGIVE? I LOVE REVIEWS YOU KNOW THAT...**


	7. Chapter 7

**VanessaHW: I'VE BEEN CHEATED ON SO TRUST ME I KNOW HOW IT FEELS. BUT I HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS STORY SO CHILL. BUT I DON'T GET IT DO YOU LIKE THE STORY OR NOT? JUST WANNA KNOW. AND ONCE AGAIN DON'T WORRY I KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

**Abbie Susie Q: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**dominiqueanne: DON'T WORRY I PLAN TO.**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 7**

**FORGIVEN AND FORGOTTEN?**

**BELLA**

I knew exactly what to do with Edward now. It was too easy. All the devil thinks about is sex and more sex. I wonder what would happen if he were denied it?

After my little stunt with Edward I went back to my chair and sipped my wine glass quietly. Edward took my tiny hand in his and for some reason I had nothing against it. But it didn't relax me as it used to. "Bella...Please forgive me?", he asked in a pleading tone. I didn't reply. When he knew I wouldn't he let go of my hand and went back to his wine.

After a good few courses it was time for desert. It looked so mouth watering that I thought I would not be able to control myself and just dig in. I ate it slowly savoring each flavor that entered my mouth. When I was done Edward payed the bill and helped me out of my seat and into the car.

After the 30 minute drive Edward stopped the car about a few feet away from my condo. He looked me in the eye his eyes full of pain and sadness that they made me want to just forgive him then and there. No Bella you have to be strong.

"Bella...PLEASE", he pleaded.

"Edward...", I sighed and put my hand on his cheek I noted that he instantly relaxed. "I am not afraid of you. I don't care if you are Satan or not. I don't care that you could damn my soul to hell. That is why I have the courage to say what I will say. I do not and might never forgive you. I want to so badly Edward. But i've seen what a man that cheats does to a relationship. I watched my mother go through it and I will not give myself to something like that. I...i'm sorry Edward. I'd give myself to you in a heartbeat but the trust cannot be there anymore. Goodbye", I said and I kissed him for probably the final time. I went out of the car and ran to my condo. Collapsed on the couch and cried my eyes out. I loved him. And now I could never have him. But I had every right to hate him. I knew in my heart that he would never hurt me. But could I ever trust him again?

**OUCH!! WELL EDWARD DEFINITELY DESERVED IT.**

**EDWARD**

NO!!!! Curse myself to be forever damned! I hated myself knowing that I had ruined the one chance I had to be happy. But I would try harder and if it didn't work I would try harder. She had to be mine. She was the one woman who could control me. The one woman who I could say I love you to. And the one woman who could stand up to me and knew I wouldn't hurt her.

"Shit!!". I cursed as I entered my apartment." What's wrong my lord? " I jerked my head up at the intruder. Azrael. She may be a good fuck but she and her brother were my best friends and the two people I could talk to.

"Nothing"

"I highly doubt that"

"Well let's start with the fact that I just ruined my relationship with the one woman who I thought I could love and could love me back. You have no idea what it feels like to love someone and just watch them age, whither, and die and would be too much of a coward to save them because you were afraid for your secret. Now was the one time that I could have an eternal love and finally have the woman I so desired."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault.", I didn't care if she was a heartless bitch. She was still my friend.

"Win back her trust is all I can say. Good luck my lord. I hope you finally find true happiness.",with that she spread her wings and disappeared into he pits of hell we called home. I would win her back if it took every ounce of my being.

**BELLA**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I never thought I would hate work so much.

"Time to face the music."

I dressed in a simple blue top and black dress pants. I didn't give a fuck how I looked anymore. I drove to work and entered my office ignoring the stares people in the hallway gave me. But I was startled by a surprise that waited for me on my desk. They looked like the same roses I had before only this time they were a beautiful blue. I looked at the car that was on my table and saw that it was in the devil's writing. _Bella, I don't expect your forgiveness at all. But I thought these might make you smile. ~Edward_ . I put the card away and smelled the flowers. They did make me smile but frown at the same time.

After a few hours into my paperwork I decided to eat for lunch. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I went quickly down the elevator thankful that no other people got on or off. I went to my car and stopped at a starbucks around the corner and decided to just have a sandwich and coffee. As I was about to order a man who was i'm sure at least six foot something came behind me. I looked at him and smiled. He gave me a wide grin of his own. "Hey i'm Jacob. You can call me Jake."

"Hey Jake. Bella Swann"

"Nice to meet you Bella Swann but correct me if i'm wrong I think you're next", he said pointing to the counter and letting out a small chuckle.

"I think i'm next too."

I had my order ready I took my tray and found a table next to the window and ate peacefully. I saw Jake move to me once again and stopped to ask me something "Hey uhh... do well... mind if I sit with you?", he asked.

"That would actually be great", I said and waved for him to sit.

After about an hour of talking and laughing we both stood up and exchanged phone numbers. He walked me out of the door and to my car but not before whistling and saying "Wow that's a beauty"

"She's my baby."

"Then you have good taste"

"Thanks"

"Listen. I know it's straight forward since we just met. But I'd like to get to know you more. Would you mind going out with me tonight?"

"Like a date?", I asked

"Y-yes?", he said but it cam out as more of a question.

"You know what... I think that's exactly what I need.", I gave him my address and he said he would pick me up at eight sharp. He helped into my car and closed the door for me with care. "See you tonight Jacob", I said before driving off.

**EDWARD**

I decided to go the nearest starbucks and get a cup of coffee to calm me down. Once I had gotten what I came for I went to the parking lot and spotted a very familiar looking jaguar and and even more familiar female driver. Bella. Beautiful Bella. But what unnerved me the most was that she was talking to man about thrice her height. He said something and she blushed that gorgeous blush of hers. Being the devil came with perks. I could hear anything clearly. "I'll pick you up and around eight?"

"Sure.", she replied.

She gave him her address and they parted ways. He was a gentleman I would give him that.

If she chose him I would not stand in their way. He could give him everything I could not. He could live old and be with her through everything. If she were with me I would deprive her of so much things in her life. Like aging I would never age. I could only appear to age. No. She'd be happier with him...

And just like that I gave her my heart. She had it. It was hers to do with as she pleased...

**THERE YOU GO GUYS...**

**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?? REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holly: I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO. IT'S NICE TO GET GOOD REVIEWS.**

**Abbie Susie Q: AW!! I'M SO TOUCHED. I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WAIT FOR FOREVER SO I DON'T LIKE TO TAKE TOO LONG. MEN SHOULDN'T BE FORGIVEN THAT EASILY.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**REGAINING TRUST...**

**EDWARD **

I couldn't believe that all this was happening to me due to one girl. My whole life was falling apart on earth and in hell. I haven't had a consort in about a month. I did a complete 180 and all for a girl who was seeing someone else.

As I got out of the car for the office I went to Jessica and asked her what Bella was up to this time. Over some time she had become sort of like my personal spy. "Hey Jess. Anything new?"

"Well she broke up with that guy she was with"

"Really? Interesting..."

"Now Mr. Cullen what are you going to do about it?"

"That's for me to know Jess."

"Fine, fine"

"Thanks Jess you're great. Ben's a lucky guy."

"He sure is...", I laughed at that and walked into my office. For the past month I had been sending Bella flowers from that shop. Everyday it was either a mix or single coloured roses. This time I decided to do a little snooping. You see the beauty of being a devil was that you could be invisible if you wanted to. Not a bat or any animal. Once I had changed my form I quietly went into Bella's office and saw that she had just opened the card that was left. This time I decided to put "I hope these are something to make you smile because I can't stand to see you frown". That was actually ironic since I was Satan.

"Hmmm...maybe. But not just yet.", just then and unknown woman entered her door and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Ally. Let's go i'm starved."

"Who're the flowers from?", she asked.

"Non of your business but if you must know they're from Edward."

"You know in all honesty you should just forgive him.", YES!!! I liked this girl already.

"Yeah I know I should. But it's just not fair for me still."

"AW!!! Bells I am sick and tired of you whining about how much you like him. Just GO!!"

"I know. And I will. Soon."

"Not soon enough I guess."

"Just shut it."

"Whatever"

Bella and her friend left her office and probably headed somewhere to eat. I knew it was wrong but I had to have her. As Satan I could also do the evil act of sneaking into her dreams. I could do anything to her and it's all be fiction to her. I decided on what to do and I decided I would do it tonight.

**BELLA**

I went into my office and saw yet another bouquet of roses on my desk. I had ended it with Jacob today. Maybe because Edward was invading my thoughts and I couldn't be just Jake's for even a second. So I did what was best for both of us.

I read the not and sighed.

"Hmmm...maybe. But not just yet.", I sighed to myself. His punishment wasn't over yet.

I knew from Jess that Edward hadn't seen anyone in the last month. And that made me somewhat happy that he really meant what he'd been saying to me. I knew it must have been hard for him to quit cold turkey but if he wanted me so badly this is what he has to do.

I started moving around my office waiting for Alice to come over when I felt a presence in the room. No one was there. I knew maybe it was just jitters. Just then Alice came in demanding to know who the flowers were from and lecture me about just forgiving Edward. But no. he could not have it that easy. I wouldn't give him that kind of benefit.

We ate lunch and by the time I came back to the office there was nothing to do. I had recently won one of the biggest cases in my life and Ally was treating me for a job well done. Once again I felt that presence once I entered my office. I shrugged it off as the result of me being tired. I decided to head out and drive home. Once I was in my condo I felt the presence still. I showered and changed and got into bed at around nine.

_"Edward?", I asked and grabbed his tie forcing him to look at me._

_"Yes my love?", he asked in return._

_"Make love to me Edward"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Edward got on top of me and parted his legs to rest on either side of my waist. He massaged my sides and kissed up and down my neck. "GOOOOOOD!", I said and bucked mu hips up. I wanted to feel more. I needed him inside of me and quickly._

_"Edward please..."_

_"Be patient.", he said and pulled my shirt off. I had never been more thankful that I wasn't wearing a bra. "We've been a bad girl haven't we?", Edward asked and took my right nipple in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand._

_Slowly and I mean slowly he took off my pants along with my panties and swiped a finger between my wet folds. Just enough to turn me on more. He inserted a digit in me and I moaned urging him to go one and give me more. "Edward fuck I need more than that!!!", I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_**EDWARD**_

****_God she felt good. This was her dream but it was real for me. I plunged a third finger in her and loved the way she moaned my name begging me for more. Once she had come on my hand I licked them clean. _

_I unzipped my pants and slowly, gently I pushed my throbbing cock inside her. She yelped and I kissed her with passion making her know that I would be there through her pain. "I love you", I said as she came a second time that night. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Once we were done I lay her on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night my love"_

**BELLA**

I woke up dazed and confused knowing that it was a dream and nothing more. I was angry that I couldn't just hang my pride and forgive him. It had been about a month and a half...

When I went to work that day I decided that it was time for me to do something about my little dilemma. I had realized about 2 weeks ago that I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen/Satan. He was the same man. I wondered if I were the reason for his sudden change.

I went to my office and saw my roses on my desk again. Today they were a brilliant royal blue. I read the card which said, "_Bella. Please come to my office once you get this. I have some confessing to make." _

I got up and quickly obeyed what the note said.

I knocked on the door and entered locking it behind me. "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. A-about y-your dream.", he said. How the hell could he know that?

"Okaaay?"

"It was real. Well I really was there. Uhmm...as Satan I can sort of infiltrate other humans minds even when they dream."

**EDWARD**

Oh God the truth is out I blew for sure. Any chance of her forgiving me was now up my ass and could never be found again.

"Edward...thank you", she whispered. My head shot up on its on accord. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was okay with that. But why?

"H-how?"

"That dream made me realize some things.", she said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck and looking at me with sad yet happy eyes. "Like the fact that you're an asshole", oh jesus she was messing with me again.

"Look Bells if you're going to give me shit then don't bother."

"Well if you'd let me finish...and the fact that I can't live without you no matter how hard I try. Or the fact that I want you to fuck me every night.", by now my hands were on her waist and my mouth was watering. Who knew Bella could be so sexual? "But you still don't have my trust completely. I know you haven't been sleeping with anyone. I could sense the frustration a mile away. But you still have to prove it to me."

"I will Bella I swear it.", I picked her up and kissed her with all the fire and passion and dare I say it love on me that I could fine. I would earn back her trust. One way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**VanessaHW: OK LOOK I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO HOSTILE. I WILL TELL YOU IN THE NICEST WAY POSSIBLE TO BACK OFF. THIS IS MY STORY AND I WANT IT TO GO THE WAY ****I**** WANT IT TO. IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH THEN DON'T READ IT.**

**Abbie Susie Q: I KNOW!! THAT'S WHAT MY FRIEND SAID TOO!!**

**Water Droplets: I HAVE TIME FOR ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY. I'LL CHECK IT OUT SOON. THANKS!**

**Anothertwilither: I KNOW. THERE ARE TIMES THAT I LAUGH AT THAT TOO. THANKS FOR READING!**

**TO THE BEAUTIFUL READERS OUT THERE I KINDA KEPT FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN TWILIGHT OR JASPER HALE UNFORTUNATELY. **

**CHAPTER 9**

**NOT SO FAST...**

**EDWARD**

I had to be dreaming I told myself while Bella was kissing and nipping her way down my neck. After all that had happened in the office I decided to cut hers and my work short for the day and took her back to my apartment. As soon as we got in the first thing my Bella did was yawn I had to laugh at that. She hit me on the shoulder and told to her to stop it which I did. After our short nap we watched a few movie and laughed about random things. After watching an episode of the Tudors (AN: I'M A HISTORY ADDICT.) she suddenly pushed me down on the couch and started attacking me with her mouth. She was everywhere and I loved it. "Bella...", I cooed. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes and that lit my face. I gently pushed her so I could now be on top to pleasure her. I started doing the same she had done to me. I slipped her shirt off and my mouth watered at the site of her blue laced bra. I wanted to see her underwear. I suddenly had a flashback of what she wore that night she rejected me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. I was greeted by a beautiful piece of cloth that could barely be called underwear. But no it was not the same pair.

"Eager?", she teased looking down at me.

"No. I'm admiring."

"There's honestly nothing to admire."

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly do you?"

"I see myself perfectly clearly"

I crawled up so that I was face to face with her now. I gave her a peck on the lips and started talking once again "I'll make you see how beautiful you truly are"

--------------------------------------------------------------LEMON--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I once again started caressing her body with my lips. "Edward...", she moaned and I nipped at the skin closest to my mouth.

**BELLA**

OH MY GOD!!! Edward was working his way down my body to the spot which needed his attention most. Once he was there he teased me by inserting a finger into the garter of my nearly non existent underwear. Then he did the one thing I didn't expect even if you gave me a hundred and one choices. He pulled away and got off the bed. "EDWARD?!",i half asked half screamed.

"Yes my love?"

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kidding my love.", he said and got back with me once again. He enveloped me in his arms and at once I thought I would break down in tears.

"D-don't e-ever s-s-s-scare me l-like th-that ag-g-gain.", I stuttered a bit too much.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't think it would be like this. Please forgive me!", he said and got down on his knees taking both my hands in his.

"It's fine Edward. I was just scared please come back"

He did as I said and came back to me being 10 times as gently as he was before. Once he reached my panties once again he took them off painfully slowly and kissed and nipped not to mention sucked his way up my left once again. He reached my waiting pussy and blew air on it before proceeding. I shuddered at the feel of the air that hit my sensitive flesh but urged him to go on. "Edward please...", I said with my voice barely above a whisper.

"Patience my love", he said and went back to what he was doing.

He slid a finger up and down my folds that made me moan his name. He inserted a finger in me and started pimping in and out. In a swift fluid motion he inserted a second and third finger making me pant and want more and more not caring about anything but us. I loved this man and I would give him anything he wanted of me. "Bella", he whispered. "Come for me Bella" once the words were out of his mouth I could feel myself moving uncontrollably and then the final step..."EDWARD!! YES!!", I screamed until I knew for sure that tomorrow i'd lose my voice. Not long after I could feel Edward release inside of me. Our pants lasted for a few more minuted then he pulled out and rested my head on his perfectly godlike chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------

That had to be the best orgasm I had ever experienced. The morning after that I woke up to the scent of fresh chocolate pancakes being cooked. I tried to hug Edward closer to me but failed miserably when I noticed he wasn't in bed. "Edward?", I asked. Hey I haven't lost my voice! I shouted in my head.

"Kitchen", he called back.

I stood from bed with completely nothing on me and found my greek god facing the stove with noting on but an apron. Holy shit!! "Are you trying to make me tackle you?", I asked.

"Well not like you could but do you like what you see?", he asked setting the pancakes on my plate and pulling me on his lap to straddlehim. He started nipping and sucking my breasts making me moan his name like I just did the previous night.

**EDWARD**

I pulled her naked form on me to straddle my bare thighs and started sucking her supple breasts. She tasted good. She started moaning my name over and over again panting like she had done the previous night. "Edward..."

"Hmmm?", I asked my face still attached to her chest.

"Could we eat?", she asked. I stopped what I was doing and carried her to my living room couch. I took a blanket from the room and wrapped her in it. After making sure she was warm and comfortable I went back to my kitchen and fed both of us. After several attempts to try and feed her I gave up and just settled for watching her.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?", I asked looking up from my plate.

"Take me to hell..."


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**GUYS THERE ARE TIMES THAT I MIGHT NOT POST ANYTHING FOR MY STORY UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS ON THE CHAPTER/STORY. 3 IS FINE DEPENDING ON HOW LONG THEY ARE.**

**THANK YOU...**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK. SORRY THE PREVIOUS UPDATE TOOK A WHILE I D IDN'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO PUT THE LEMON INTO WORDS.**

**VANESSAHW: I ACCPET YOUR APPOLOGY. WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I KINDA DID TAKE IT TO HEART SINCE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE A BAD NAME FOR MYSELF. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU KEEP READING THIS AND TO KEEP REVIEWING.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**HELL...**

**EDWARD**

What? She wanted what?

"W-what?"

"I said take me to hell Edward. Take me back to your chambers"

"I-i can't.", I truly did not want her to go to my fortress. It was terrible there. Full of evil. I was the epitome of evil but I cared for her and I wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Why not?"

"Bella i'm a different person in that place I could truly hurt you"

"I highly doubt that", she contradicted.

"I could"

She didn't know what she was talking about. She was delusional because of the sex. "NO. Bella that's final."

"But i've been there before"

" Not by choice"

"But still...please let me"

"Fine", I said giving up.

I stood followed by Bella and put my clothes on. I opened my portal and took Bella into my arms making her stand on my feet and kissing her one final time before entering. I had to learn to say no to this girl. I had to make her see that there are some things that I could not give her. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would take her to my chambers to make love to her over and over again. I could just imagine what i'd do to her once we were there. I'd be thrusting and ramming into her while she would scream my name. Even the thought of her on me made my cock twitch and by now it was incredibly painful. "Edward?", my beautiful Bella's voice drifted me back into reality.

"Yes my love?"

"Need help there?", she said pointing downward.

"I might. Once we get there.", I told her and carried her by the ass so that her legs wrapped automatically around my waist.

"I'd be glad to take care of _everything_ for you my lord Satan", she said then palmed my hard cock gently.

"Oh Bella! You'll definitely be taking care of me when we get to my chambers", I said then started to attack her neck making sure the was a mark there to tell everyone she was mine. "Mine", I growled then lightly bit the side of her neck.

When we got there my bed had been made and the atmosphere was well...this was hell right? The atmosphere was evil.

I lay the beautiful creature in my arms on my bed then started to undress. I straddle her legs careful not to hurt her then started taking her clothes off slowly making her wait.

**BELLA**

He straddled my legs careful not to put all his weight on me and started to undress me in a painfully slow way. Once my shirt was off he started to fondle with my nipples and bent his head down to gently sink his teeth into one. "Oh Edward please!"

"Please what my love?", he asked in a teasing tone.

"Please hurry the fuck up", I said. I never cursed unless it was completely necessary. And hell yes this was necessary.

"Patience is a virtue my lovely"

"We're in hell and you're worrying about virtue?", I asked.

"As a matter of fact yes now hush!", he said and went back to what he was doing. He unbuttoned my pants and slowly and I mean fucking slowly slid them off my legs. Once they were gone the joined the pile on his floor. He saw the stain on my panties and swiped a digit and licked them with his tongue taking his time. "Edward!!", I said with impatience.

"I will punish you if you don't cooperate", he said calmly. For some reason being punished by Satan turned me on so I decided not to cooperate.

"Edward! Come on!!", I screamed once more and bucked my hips up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella", he said and stood up making me whimper. "You should not have done that you beautiful disobedient creature", he said while running a finger up my body stopping at my breasts. He took one in his hand and palmed me making me moan and thrust in his bed. He stopped abruptly and went to a door on the far side of his room. He opened it and disappeared inside. He emerged again with handkerchiefs that were black and red. He took one and tied it to my wrist and tied the other end to my other wrist. He then proceeded to my ankles and tied each to the right and left sided of the bedpost. "There. I hope you learn your lesson."

"I hope I do too", I said to tease.

He got on top of me on the bed and once again continued to lick and suck every inch of skin h could get to,"Tell me my lord...how will you get my underwear off?", I asked. Duh!! he'll rip them off easily. Instead he came up to me and snapped his fingers. As soon as the sound hand gone so had my underwear. "Very impressive my lord.", I said and bucked my hips making him hips.

**EDWARD**

"Now ms. Swann:, I said and started to rub her clit. She gave me a beautiful moan followed by her trying to reach out and touch me. "No, no, no", I scolded then playfully slapped her thigh. I pushed a finger into her warmth and she gasped in response. I just kept pushing in and out listening and savoring the sounds she made. I just got harder and harder for her. I pushed two more fingers into her before she came screaming my name in pleasure.

I removed the restraints from her ankles and kissed each one before going back to her luscious body. "So very desirable", I said then licked her wet little slick centre. "oh God yes!!", she screamed and positioned her legs apart and bent giving more access to her. "hmmm..", I hummed and she shuddered.

Once she had come for the second time that night. I was now hard as a rock. Seriously. I knelt and positioned myself in at her centre. I could feel her warmth from inches away. God she was so sexy. I eased my way in. it was easier now because she was so wet and warm. I hissed as I entered her and kissed her passionately while I untied her arms. Once she was free her hands went to my hair and her legs wrapped around my waist. God those legs! I pumped harder and faster into Bella until she was screaming and squealing my name from those luscious lips. I took her mouth once more and we fought for dominance in each others mouth fucking each other in both ways. She bit my lower lip and I growled in response. "OH! Ed...ed...ed...edward I...i...i...i'm oh god! I'm cumming Edward more that's the spot", she said as she clawed at my back. "Yes baby cum for daddy that's it keep cumming for daddy" I urged her as her tight pussy milked my cock. "SATAN!:, she screamed once she had cum and had had all the fluid fucked out of her she relaxed but waited for me to shoot my load into her. Her calling me by my real name...well actually my real name is Lucifer...made me speed up my movements. She would be so soar tomorrow. I'd take care of that though. "BELLA!", I screamed once I had emptied my balls. I collapsed on top of her but quickly got up and embraced her letting us reposition this time facing my wall with my arms wrapped around her until out breathing slowed to normal. I waited for her to fall asleep before resting myself.

Next morning came and ii woke up with Bella still in my arms sleeping soundlessly. She was so beautiful. I unwrapped my arms from her and put my robe on. I decided to go get some food...yes demons eat too...when I bumped into something on my way out of my chambers. I turned to see who it was and was met by the face of the slut I used to play with, "Irina", I nodded quickly and walked past her. I grabbed my arm and said "You're really serious?", she asked. I simply nodded then started to walk once more. "Lucifer?", she called and I turned to look a her a final time. "Be careful. Because a human life is short and could end at _any _given time", she said emphasizing the word any.

What did she mean?


	12. Chapter 11

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO TOOK MY AN SERIOUSLY.**

**I DO ACCEPT REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WITH NO ACCOUNTS.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**OUR SECRET...**

**EDWARD**

After Bella and my little adventure in my chambers I took her back to her condo and stayed with her listening to her sleep and stroked her hair. The next day was spent at he office. It was the season for interns once again and I had assigned my best lawyers Bella included to show them around and teach them a thing or two. Although there was one intern that I wanted to rip into half. He kept looking at Bella like she was a piece of meat all rare and ready for him. But I kept my cool and decided that I trusted Bella enough to know that she would not cheat on me.

This character's name was Alexander. Pretty old fashioned name too just like mine. He didn't like to be called Alex or Xander either like me too. I soon found out that he was one of Bella's interns.

"So Alexander how do you like it here?", I asked when I saw him working on a desk.

"It's very good sir. I'd like to work here if you'd take me on. You know when I graduate and all."

"Well we'll see but by what Be-Ms. Swann has told me you seem to be just the right guy for this company."

"Wow really? That's great"

"Yeah it is. I'll see you around", I said and left to got to my angel's office. "Hey beautiful.", I said and gave her a kiss on the neck. I was greeted by a soft moan coming from her mouth.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go out today. For dinner? I invited Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper. They're great friends of mine Emmett's my brother but I think you already know that. You didn't tell me you knew him?"

"You didn't ask", I said an started giving her a shoulder massage.

"Touche", she said and started to let out breathy moans. "Hmmm...that feels soooo good Edward. Could you do this everyday?"

"If it makes you happy my love"

"Yes it does"

"Buuuut...you have to go back to work then I shall pick you up at seven?"

"Seven would be just fine and thank you for that", she said pointing to her soulders.

I walked out of my office and saw that it was already 3 pm had I really been working that long? When the day ended I dropped Bella off at her condo to get dresses and I drove off to my place to get changed myself. I decided to wear just a black polo with matching black jeans and my favorite Rolex watch. I gave myself a once over and decided that if I put on anymore I'd look like a girl.

I decided to take out my new Jaguar XFR and sped over to Bella's.

**BELLA**

I got home and quickly found which outfit to wear. About and hour later Alice came barging in with Rose and the guys to look at my outfit and to see if she 'approved' of it. Well ever since high school my taste in clothes and makeup have definitely sky rocketed. I wore a black cocktail dress with deep purple stiletto heels from chanel. Once we were all done my doorbell rand. 'wow! Just on time!'

I opened the door to find my greek god standing there looking marvelous I swore I almost keeled over. "Hey Edward. You look great", I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look breathtaking Bella", he said and kissed my forehead.

"Come in. Edward this is Jasper and Alice and you already know those two", I said pointing to each one of them. Emmett slapped Edward on the back and said "How've you been Edward?"

"Great Em just great"

"Take car of her man. Or i'll castrate your ass.", Emmett warned in the big brother voice. I don't think I was meant to hear but I was glad that Emmett protected me.

"Shall we?", I said and led them all outside. Edward car was the new Jaguar and I thought I would drop dead once again. This man never stopped amazing me.

Once everyone had ordered we all settled down and went into small conversations. Once the food had come a comfortable silence overcame our table. I looked at all my friends and wondered if I would ever tell them about Edward.

After the restaurant we went clubbing for a little while but we made sure no one got drunk. Everyone parted ways and Edward gave me a passionate and love filled kiss as we parted ways ourselves. "Sleep well Bella", he whispered. Rose and Alice decided to stay for a sleepover. That's when I knew that I had to tell them. They had a right to know. We had shared every secret we ever had down to the first time we had sex and how it felt. We were a weird trio but we worked.

"Guys", I said. They all looked at me and gave me their full attention. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it hon?", Alice asked,

"You look worried Bells what's up?", Rose asked next.

"I have to tell you something...about Edward..."

**THERE YOU GO LADIES AND GENTS!**

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU REVIEWS.**

**8 REVIEWS GETS THE NEXT CHP. POSTED BY TOMORROW**

**6 WILL GET IT POSTED TOMORROW NIGHT**

**4 AND BELOW WILL GET IT POSTED ON FRIDAY.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**FINALLY**

"What is it Bella?", Alice asked.

They were my best friends I couldn't hide something like this from them. Especially if it could one day mean that I might leave them one day.

"It's about Edward...", I hesitated and considered not telling them anymore.

"Bella you can tell us anything", Rose said rubbing my shoulder.

"Edward is ...Lucifer", I said.

"Wait Lucifer as in the devil?", Alice asked. Rosalie furrowed her brow.

"Yeah", I said in the smallest voice I had ever used.

"You're kidding right?", Rose said.

"No. Would I joke about something like this?"

"Well I guess not. But come on Satan?", Alice said.

"Well...", I said and raised my hands in defense.

"Could we have proof?"

"I'll have to ask Edward first"

the rest of the night was spent reliving everything we missed in each others lives. I would ask Edward what I could to to make them believe me.

The next day Edward and I decided not to go to the office. We spent the day going around New York and just enjoying each others company. While eating lunch I decided to ask him about the topic of last night. "Edward?", I asked.

"Yes love?"

"W-well I uh... sorta told Rose and Alice ab-about you...", I said and looked away not wanting to see his expression.

"You did huh? And what'd they say?", he asked in a calm and passive voice.

"Well they believed me but they want proof...", I bit lip.

Edward looked at me with a loving stare. "Then we'll go tomorrow. But nowhere outside my chambers."

"Alright. Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not getting mad at me"

"I could never get mad at you. Even if I tried."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**IRINA**

"Well?", I asked Marcus who had been helping me with the plans for my new mission.

"They're all set all we have to do is drop the bomb on little miss purity and we have our lord and master back"

"Perfect. Now how shall we do it?"

"Well there's is a construction site on going near where they work.", he explained. "So all we have to do is find the perfect moment when she is alone and SPLAT! Just like tuna"

"Excellent Marcus you're dismissed."

I went around my chambers once again and thought of how much I needed him. I knew he'd never feel half the things that I felt for him but I had to at least try and convince him that I was his perfect match. He's mine. Always has been always will be. Now all I had to do was get rid of a little nuisance.

**BELLA**

The next day after I told Edward what I had told Alice and Rose my phone went off. It was Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Is it true about Eddie. Oh and don't tell him I said that"

" I won't and yes it's true"

"Whoa!! Cool! When can we see you-know-what?"

"I don't know he said he'd tell me as soon as possible"

"Ok. Still weird but ok. Hey Bells gotta run see you"

"See you Em"

I walked out of the room where a sleeping Edward was still lying on his stomach silently snoring and made us breakfast. I was so glad that he took it the right way. I thought for sure he would do something terrible. But then again this man never ceases to amaze me.

While I was washing the pans I had cooked on I felt to arms and a warm body press against my back I sighed and turned to see the face of my personal god. "Hello beautiful.", he said and kissed me full on the lips.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Well. And you my love?"

"Just fine."

he let go of me and walked to the table I had left our food on. He ate it like it was his last meal on earth. "Whoa!! Save some for me", I joked and sat down.

"This is just really good thank you", he said and continued eating. "So Bella what time would you like to take Emm, Jazz, Rose and Alice to you-know-where?"

"After lunch maybe? It's a holiday so we don't have to work."

"Sure."

"I'll go tell them"

Later that afternoon Edward had to go quickly to the office to take care of some things. I decided to re-stock my kitchen and went to the small grocery just near our office. As I was walking along the construction site that would soon be the new installment to Cullen International a fear washed over me. I could feel someones eyes on me. I looked around and saw no one staring but just going on with their jobs. I kept walking on but stopped when someone called my name. I looked around and decided I was just hearing things that I until I heard someone scream "Watch out!" at me and I felt like my world came crashing down on me literally.

As I lay there just waiting I could feel the darkness capturing me, pulling me in that's when I realized what had happened.

**EDWARD **

As I walked into my office I noticed a tall and familiar figure standing by my window watching the people below us. "May I help you?"

"Yes mr. Cullen you may", that voice!

"Irina what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by. Nothing more"

"There's always something more with you. I've known you long enough to know that there is always an ulterior motive when it come to you"

"So you tell me. What is my ulterior motive now?"

"I don't know but there has to be one"

"Do you really love her?", she asked out of the blue.

"Bella? Yes I do."

"Shame..."

"And why is that?"

"Let's start with the fact that I could have been so much better for you. And that you might not see her anymore"

"What are you talking about? What have you done with her?"

just then I heard the bang of metal and knew that it came from the other building that was being made. That's when it all clicked. "Bella!", I gasped and ran out of the building. Irina appeared in th lobby and followed me until I stopped her. I took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at me. There was an evil smile on her face. "What have you done?"

"Funny how a human life is so fickle. She was pretty, yes. Shame...", she repeated again.

I rushed over to the construction site and fell to my knees at what I saw. NO!!

**CLIFFY!! REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. NEW STORY!

**HEY GUYS!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I HAVE ANOTHER STORY THAT I JUST RECENTLY POSTED.**

**TITLE: QUEEN OF THE NILE.**

**READ AND REVIEW THERE TOO!**

**ENJOY!**


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**PUNISHMENT...**

Bella. I could see her. Her limp body just there under all the rubble. I was in tears by this time. This could not have been an accident. It had to be intentional. But who? That is when I saw Irina walking towards the scene with a smirk on her face. I should have known. Just then the all too familiar form of the grim reaper walked towards the limp body of my love. He reached into Bella's heart and pulled her soul out. As he made his way back I changed my form into Lucifer. All demons on earth in their true form cannot be seen by humans. That's why I was always Edward with Bella.

I flew to him and stepped in his path.

"Move Lucifer", he commanded.

"No. she is mine and you will give her back to me."

all of a sudden a white blinding light came from behind him and I saw my worst enemy step out. Michael the archangel. He was once my best friend. We turned our backs on each other once I had created hell. "Let her go "Lucifer", he said and stepped in between the reaper and I.

"No! You have found you happiness. This is mine."

"But she belongs with us. Where she can be peaceful"

"She will never be peaceful with you. She belongs to me. She gave her heart to me."

at that very moment I drew out my sword. My sword was known as Prosterno which meant to cast down or destroy. Michael followed and did the same. His was called Creo which meant to create. The exact opposite. His sword shone with white light while mine resembled everything about the darkness and evil. I stroked Michael and he in turn did the same. We battled for a while before I pinned him down to the ground. "She. Is. Mine.", I said. But before I could stab him and ended he vanished along with the soul of my beloved. "NO!!", I said. I opened my own portal and went to hell to figure out how to reclaim her soul. Irina walked into my room and started murmuring soft words of concern to me. That is before I hit her. I used the back of my hand to hit her across the face and she fell with a thud while cupping her cheek.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!", I accused.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you for myself!"

"YOUR SELFISHNESS HAS LED ME TO BECOME THE EVIL THAT I FEARED WOUL UNLEASH. NOW I SHALL I UNLEASH IT ON YOU", with my hand I created a fireball that could wipe out a continent. My eyes turned red as the anger in me grew.

"Please no! MASTER PLEASE!"

"YOU CRIES WILL NOT SAVE YOU NOW!", I said as I threw the flaming ball at her and watched her flesh shred to pieces. I put on my armor that I used in the war against Michael and Gabriel. And readied myself for a battle against my best friend and worst enemy.

I opened the portal and recited the words I used before the battle so long ago. _Dux ducis meus animus ut ego iter itineris gratia duro proelium. _(Guide me as I journey to the last battle LATIN-ENGLISH)

I stepped inside and prepared me shield and sword. One I had gotten to my destination I breathed in the familiar smell of heaven. It smelled peaceful. "You have come", I heard the voice of my enemy.

"To kill you."

"Ah yes. Well if I have to resort to it I will kill you first."

**BELLA**

I woke up in a strange and white place. It was calm and quite. Serene and peaceful. I stepped out of the door and made my way to where I heard noises. I saw two men fighting one was in all black and had a red eyes. The other was in all black and had beautiful blue eyes. As the man in white fell down in defeat I saw the other man turn to me and dropped his sword. He came over to me and cradled me in his arms. He attached his lips to me as though he knew me intimately. I pushed him away and stared wonderingly at him.

"Bella love i'm so happy you are all right. I love you", he said and kissed my forehead.

"Who are you?", I asked.


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**MEMORIES...**

**EDWARD**

could you die of a broken heart? I think so especially if the woman you had given yourself to couldn't remember you or anything else you had been through. I took Bella into my arms and carried her back to the portal that led me to hell. "Stay with us Lucifer", Metatron said.

"I can't I no longer belong here"

"Than please I wish you eternal happiness"

I went into the portal and waited until we were back at my chambers. Bella didn't utter a word of complaint so I assumed she was okay with this. I lay her on my bed once we were there and went behind the large red curtain to take off my armor.

"Bella...", I sighed and stroked her cheek gently with my fingertips.

"I want to remember. I feel the connection. I just don't know where it came from", she explained.

"I will help you remember"

**BELLA**

I could feel it. The electric shock that sent a jolt through me. I felt for him. And the anguish and hurt that showed in his eyes when I said I did not remember him hurt me deeply. It hurt not just my physical being but my heart. It sent a surge into my heart. " I will remember", I said and stroked his cheek like he did mine. I traced the contours of his face while he closed his eyes and breathed in and out evenly. I got to my final destination. His lips. The perfect, soft, lusciousness of them made my heart skip. Slowly I bent my head to gently touch his lips with mine. Once I felt the warmth of his mouth he opened his eyes and cupped the back of my head to keep me in place. Suddenly I froze. My head became fuzzy and I started to see images of unknown memories.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Good morning Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan and i'd like to apply to be your assistant"_

_"Well yes. Did you bring a resume?"_

_"Of course"_

I pulled away from him abruptly and looked him straight in the eye. "Edward", I whispered. I could see his face light up with joy.

"You remember."

"I got a memory from when we first met."

he gave me the most sincere smile I had ever seen and kissed each of my eyelids. But as he finished kissing my second lid I remembered something else once again.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Edward?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

_"Well if it's alright"_

_"Sure. I invited you didn't I?"_

For the second time I pulled away from Edward. And looked at him once again. "I-i remember again"

"What did you see?"

"That time I asked you to dinner"

"That was one of my most unforgettable memories in the world Bella"

"Apparently it was mine too"

the rest of the night was spent on Edward's bed. Every time we kissed i'd remember something. But the one memory I had yet to remember was our first time together. I wanted so desperately to remember. But Edward said not to push it so I did not. I loved Edward so much. He was my other half and always will be.

"Edward what's going to happen on earth now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone knows that i'm dead I can not just show up again when everyone thinks that I am buried under a pile of debris."

"Love we'll handle it do not worry yourself."

"I want to stay here", I said being sincere.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I do not want to go back to earth. I know that this is where I belong."

"Bella...you can't. It's not safe"

"But this is my decision."

"Bella you do not understand. If you stay here as my wife or queen or anything of mine you will not be safe. You will be a target. Not everyone is loyal to me Bella. I can not risk your safety"

"But I would be even less safe on earth. You will not always be there on earth. But you will always be here. Please...", I pleaded

"I shall think on it..."


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**PACING**

**EDWARD**

I paced my room again and again while Bella slept on my bed. I couldn't just let her stay here for eternity. She had to at least go through a normal teenage life. I'd still be there for her even though she'd age and I wouldn't. When I met Bella I made and oath to myself that i'd give her anything she wanted. She wants this, a voice in my head kept saying. But would she regret it?

She wants this and who am I to dent her what she wants. But was this what she truly wanted. I went over to the bed and looked over the sleeping form of my love. She was so peaceful. In the millenniums I'd been alive I never found someone so beautiful that my heart started pounding out of my chest. I would give her what she wanted. But what of Rose, Emm, Alice and Jasper? What would I do with them? I decided finally that it was up to her. She would make every decision in this game from now on.

I opened the blanket and lay down beside her. I draped my arm loosely on her waist and buried my face in her hair. She smelled of strawberries. I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Bella.

**BELLA**

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist and something breathing on my hair. I turned around slightly to see Edward deep asleep beside me. I stroked his hair and traced the beautiful contours of his godlike face. How could someone like this love me?

I remembered what I had asked from Edward last night. I meant it. I really did want to stay with him. Forever. He was my world and he knew that. Why did he seem so hesitant in letting me stay in hell with him. I was awakened from my daydream by Edward planting kisses down my neck to my chest. He took off the blanket and climbed on top of me. He slowly unbuttoned the white gown I had somehow ended up in and started kissing down my throat to the valley between my breasts. He took one breast in his hand and started to knead it gently. I couldn't help but let a moan escape from my mouth.

"Edwa-Edwa-Edward!", I said grabbing his hands and holding them just above my stomach.

"Problem?", he asked boyishly.

"yes...", I said and his face fell. "Come up here.", I said tapping my chest lightly. He took it the wrong way and took a nipple into his mouth. "No Edward!", I said and pulled him up so that he would be face to face with me. "About my little request...", I said and watched his face with careful precision.

"Yeah... I've decided.", he said and took a deep breath. I scrunched up my eyes to face the rejection. "I'll do it. You may stay", he said. I opened my eyes and jumped on him. I straddled his waist and started peppering kisses all over his face and anywhere I could reach. "Be-Be-Bella!", he said and grabbed my waist this time stopping me. "What happens to Emmett and the others?"

"Could you just make them forget me?"

"Bella...", he said with the serious tones he only used when he was talking with another demon.

"Fine. But you are going to be there with me when I tell them..."


	18. IMPORTANT!

**OKAY JUST WANNA CLEAR THINGS UP...YES BELLA DID DIE BUT DUE TO THE FACT THAT EDWARD TOOK HER AWAY FROM HEAVEN SHE HAS BEEN "REBORN" AS SOME LIKE TO CALL IT. **

**AND THE TEENAGE LIFE THING YEAH PLEASE SCRATCH THAT! I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING ELSE SORRY!**

**ANYWAY...BELLA IS STILL TECHNICALLY ALIVE SINCE SHE WASNT ABLE TO FULLY CROSSOVER...AND NO SHE IS NOT A TEEN ANYMORE SO I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO GOT CONFUSED! **

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING ILY ALL!**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY POSTED THE TITLE IS IMPERIAL RUSSIA...I'M ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 2**

**FOR ANY OTHER QUESTIONS PM ME...THANKS AGAIN AND SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!**


	19. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**GOODBYE**

**EDWARD**

Bella an I discussed how we were to tell our friends that she was basically leaving them and going with me to the underworld. I still didn't want Bella to go. She would have a more opportunities her on earth. She could find someone else to love while I watched over her. I told her this but she refused like I expected her to do.

I felt Bella's body roll over and her head land on my chest. I stroked her hair which was something I had noticed became a habit when we were together. She groaned and opened her eyes to look into mine. She gave me her hear warming smile and said "Mmmm...good morning handsome"

"Good morning beautiful", I said and kissed her hair which always managed to smell like strawberries even after all that exercise. I chuckled at that and Bella looked up.

"What?", she asked and bit down on the skin on my collarbone. I smile at that and held her tighter in my arms.

"Nothing I was just thinking how my six pack might become an eight pack after all that", I said and pinched her butt softly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter...", she said and leaned up so that her mouth was directly against my ear. "My lord", she whispered and nibbled on my earlobe a bit.

"That is not fair", I said grabbing her waist and rolling over so that I was now on top of her. "You know that turns me on", I said and sucked her collarbone which I know turned her on.

"Nope, nope not now Edward", she said and pulled away. I put on my best puppy dog put and she laughed. "You know laughing at a man that just made incredible love to you last night really ruins his ego", I said and wrapped my arm around her waist and nibbled once more on her collarbone. "Please Edward. We have to tell them first", she said and twisted in my arms and planted a kiss on my lips. "But...tonight I will make up for it. Swear", she said and ran to the bathroom. I slapped her butt lightly and she she squealed a bit and stuck her tongue out at me.

She came out of the bathroom still fully naked and a bit moist from the shower. It made little Eddie twitch and yearn for her. I kissed her lightly before running into the bathroom and setting the heater to cold and not hot the way she set it. I needed a damn cold shower.

I came out of the bathroom to find Bella on the bed tying her stilettos on. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that hugged all of her curves just the way I wanted it to. Got she looked good enough to eat. I went up to her and wrapped my arms from behind her. She jumped a little and looked at me but not before locking the bolt on her shoes. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me with all she had. I knew that I couldn't live without her but it didn't stop me from asking her that question once more. "Bella..."

"Uh oh! I know that voice...", she said and gave me a worried but playful look.

"Bella are you sure?", I asked.

"Yes Edward. I love you and I always will. I won't regret this and even if I do I would never leave. I couldn't live with not having you. I love you."

"I love you too Bella.", I said and kissed her forehead.

I led her out of my apartment and into my car. We drove over to Rendezvous restaurant to meet up with group. We got there and found Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice already seated and looking over the menu. I felt Bella stagger back and she took a deep breath. I turned back to look at her and kissed her forehead. "Bella you know I can just alter their minds."

"No that would not be what a real friend would do. I am a real friend to all of them and they deserve to know"

I nodded once and walked to the table where everyone was seated. "Hey guys!", Bella greeted while hugging everyone and taking her seat next to me. We ordered food and talked for nearly 1 and a half hours. Bella was stalling and I wouldn't get in her way.

"Guys I have to tell you something..."

"Wow. Edward's Satan already what are you Gabrielle?", Emmett asked and received a smack in the head from Rose. I had to laugh at that.

"Well it's sort of where our relationship is going...", she started and held my hand in hers while I just looked at her. "I'm staying with Edward", she said. We sat there and waited for their reactions which for some reason was calm. Perhaps they didn't understand.

"So? We'll come visit you", Alice said happily.

"No guys. I'm I...well..."

"Just say it Bells. It's okay", Rose said and rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

"I can't see you anymore because I'll be going back with Edward. Down there", she said ponting to the floor.

"You mean hell?", Jasper said. I only noticed now that he was totally silent.

"Yeah.", Bella choked out when tears started flooding her face.

"But why can't we see you anymore?"

"Because I came up here to find a mate. My queen. And now that i've found her the only time we can come up is November first.", I said and dropped my head.

"Well...if that's what you want Bells.", Alice said and went to embrace Bella followed by Rose. Tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't help but feel bad that I was the one taking Bella away from them.

"Edward...", I knew that voice. That was Emmett's big brother voice. I looked over to him and saw him looking at his whine glass. "You better take care of her.", he said finally looking up. I saw that his eyes were red and so were Jasper's.

"I will Emmett I swear to you.", I said and clinked glassed with the two of them.

The girls stopped crying and returned to where they were. "When d-do you l-leave?", Alice asked.

"Tomorrow night", Bella said.

"Bella...if you want to stay..."

"No Edward. It'd be worse than losing you"

"Fine. Guys I am really sorry for taking her away", I said and looked at Rose and Alice specifically.

"No Edward. She's happy. You're happy. We wouldn't want anything else for either of you", Rose and took my hand in hers giving me the warmest smile I had ever seen on her face. Same with Alice.

We left the restaurant and went to my condo for some drinks. Everyone left with tears at about 4 in the morning. We were definitely the ultimate group of friends.

I found Bella asleep on my bed in her pj's looking so peaceful. I went up behind her and shut my eyes wrapping my arms around her. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE. DUE TO THE RECENT COMMOTION I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN UP TO WRITING LATELY. ALSO SINCE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MUCH REVIEWS SINCE THEN.**

**AGAIN, I HAVE POSTED A NEW STORY CALLED IMPERIAL RUSSIA. **

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	20. Chapter 17

OKAY! FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME AND KEPT ME GOING DURING THIS STORY. NO IT'S NOT YET THE END. ALMOST THOUGH. ANYWAY THANKS SO MUCH WITHOUT YOU GUYS I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY.

**CHAPTER 17**

**LONG LIVE LUCIFER**

**BELLA**

I woke up to the sound of pans clattering outside Edward's room and a very Edwardless bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. This is it. Today is the day. I got up and stretched my limbs loving the feel of some joints cracking. I opened the door slowly and found Edward cooking breakfast on his stove. His back was turned to me so I took this opportunity to sneak up on him. I crept quietly making sure I didn't step on anything in the process. I got up behind Edward and childishly pulled down his pants. "Hey!", he said and turned around and tried to grab me but I ducked under him being thankful that I was a full foot shorter and ran to the couch switching on the television and putting on the best poker face I could. Like it was planned mtv popped with Lady Gaga singing poker face.

I looked up and put on an innocent smile and looked Edward in the eye. "Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?", I asked giving him a peck on the lips and returning to the T.V.

"Very funny Bella", he said pretending to be angry but I knew he wasn't. He went back to his cooking and I followed him wrapping my arms around his waist and reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at me and captured my lips with his. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue collided with mine while I tried to fight for dominance. In the end I gave up and let him control me. I loved the feeling of having Edward pressed against me fully but I loved the feeling of Edward inside me the most. I traced lazy circles on the small of his back before I felt something warm on my hand. I pulled away from Edward abruptly and earned a playful pat on my behind. "Edward. The food", I whispered. His eyes went wide with understanding and he gave me another peck on the lips a before turning around and switching off the stove.

"Just in time.", he said and put the pancakes on a large plate. I looked at them and licked my lips. He had made my favorite. Chocolate and white chocolate chip all in one heavenly pancake. I reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out some maple syrup. The perfect breakfast with the perfect man. "Pancakes for my future queen", he said and put a plate down in front of me and one in front of him. I ate everything in less than 15 minutes I didn't notice how hungry I was until I heard Edward chuckle from across the table. "You're cute when you're hungry", he said and kissed my maple syrup coated lips.

"Sorry. I didn't know how hungry I was"

"Don't be sorry love. It's cute. And you taste sweet and Bella-y"

"Bella-y?"

"Yeah. You have your own natural taste, smell the list goes on"

"Wow I don't know if I should be flattered or creped out"

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward", I said and reached across the table to stroke his cheek with my thumb and captured his limps in a passionate and love filled kiss. Edward pulled away and snapped his fingers. My brows nit together in a confused expression. Suddenly faster than I could blink I was across the table and on Edward's lap. I forgot he could stuff like that. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. He then buried his face in my neck. "You're perfect Bella"

"Pfft. Hardly."

"Don't ever say that", he said and lifted his face so it was directly in front of me. "Bella perfect is an understatement when it comes to you. There is no word to describe", I opened my mouth to argue but he shot me a look that said 'drop it because you'll never win and you know it' so I shut my mouth and captured his one more time. This I decided to straddle him and unbuttoned his shirt. He understood and simply snapped his fingers once again and it was gone and so were my clothes excepts for the lingerie I decided to wear. I heard Edward growl at what he saw and bit the side of my neck causing me to growl.

"Like what you see baby?"

He simply nodded and licked the valley between my breasts causing me to moan once again. He rubbed the flat of his hands up my body all the way from my thighs cupping my breasts and onto my back where he unclasped the bra and slid the material off. He took one breast into his mouth and I hissed with pleasure. "Oh Edward", he continued with fondling with my breasts until he was sure he had given both enough attention. He lifted me off of him so that I was standing before him now. He got off of the chair and knelt down before me nipping and the skin right above my very heated core. I couldn't help but jerk my hips forward. "Ah ah ah.", Edward said tapping a finger on my belly. "Patience is a virtue"

I had to chuckle at that. "Edward you are everything but virtuous you're Lucifer", I said.

"Yes I am. But I'm talking about you. You may not be a virgin but you are still one of the very few people with the biggest heart I have ever met"

"Thank you. Now If you don't mind could you get back to that", I said and pointed down. Instead pf answering he literally tore my panties off and licked my heated center. He gripped my hips and lifted me up so that I was now seated on the kitchen table. He kissed my clit and bit on it lightly. "Edward!", he lapped up all the bodily fluids that were coming out from me rubbed my pulsing clit with his thumb. He then proceeded to insert a digit in me and curled whilst buried inside of me. I cried out in pleasure and he inserted a second and third finger. He pumped in and out of me making me come forcefully. He licked the cum off his fingers and stood up so that he was looking down at me.

"Wrap you legs and arms around me angel", he said and I complied. Edward snapped his fingers once again and this time we ended up in his room with him on top of me slowly easing his way into me. "Mmmmm...Edward"

"Tell me what you want Bella"

"I want you to make love to me", I said as steadily as I could. He smiled his signature grin that was reserved for me only and sheathed himself completely in me. "Ugh! Yes!", I said and bucked my hips up. He grunted and pulled out and slammed back into me forcefully but at the same time with care. I had no idea how he was able to do that but on the other hand I didn't know how he was ablr to do half the things he did. He kept on pushing in and out of me until he was able to build up a patern.

"God Edward! More!", he went faster and faster.

"Do you like this Isabella?"

I loved it when he said my name which surprising because I didn't normally want people using my whole name. "YES!", I screamed as he slammed into me one final time hitting my g spot and releasing inside of me causing me to follow suit.

About an hour later we were lying down on his bed still naked and just holding each other not saying anything. "Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"What happens now?"

"Well.", he said turning so that he was now on his side facing me. "We go back tonight. So gives you a chance to say goodbye one final time to the gang. Then you appear in front of the Congregation. They can't really disapprove of you because if they did they would have to answer to me. Then about two or three days after that is your coronation as the queen of the underworld"

"Wow"

"I know it's a lot to take in Bella. But you can still say no"

"Edward. How many time do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter what you say i'm going to matter what."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

he kissed my forehead sweetly and got off the bed going over to his closet which was now occupied by some of my clothes too. He took out an emerald green button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He slipped on his leather shoes and took out something blue from his closet. He came over to my side of the bed and placed it on my hip.

"What's this?"

"This is what you will be wearing tonight"

"For?"

"It's a surprise"

"Ugh!", I said and buried my face in a pillow.

"Ok I was kidding. The guys planned a farewell party for us tonight here so..."

"Oh.", I said and looked over at the watch on Edward's night stand and saw that it was 4:30. wow had we really been in bed that long?

There's still some pizza in the fridge. I heated some up since neither of us ate lunch.

I got up no longer embarrassed that I wasn't wearing any clothes and walked over to the closet to get some underwear. I took out a purple lace bra and matching panties. I walked over to the bathroom and received a tap on the butt from Edward. "hey!"

"You know you love it", he teased as he sat down on a rocking chair he kept near the bed.

"You're right I do", I said before disappearing into the bathroom. I quickly changed into the clothes and saw that it was a royal blue tube dress that flowed freely until me knees. I looked at the bathroom counter and saw a long string of diamonds ans figured in was part of the dress. The middle part clasped at the cleavage part of my dress and ribbon was obviously meant to be tied around my neck.

I went out of the room and put on the first pair of heels I could find. I went out of the room to find the whole gang there. Rose on Em's lap and Alice cuddled up to Jasper's chest. Edward was on the love seat. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and inhaled the sent of my hair. "okay.", Alice said leaving Jasper's side and inserting something into Edward's dvd player.

The screen was black until I heard the music begin. It was 'I thought I lost you' by John Travolta and Miley Cyrus (NOT REALLY A BIG FAN OF MILEY THIIS SONG JUST REALLY HOLDS A LOT OF MEANING). The beginning of the film were pictures of me as a child then progressed to high school then college. My favorite part was when it was pictures of the six of us. Pictures of us individually and pictures of us as couples. The song was barely coming to a close and I found my face completely soaked with tears. There were pictures from various outings we had done. As the song came to and end Alice and Rose appeared on the screen.

"_Bella, we love you so much and we know you'll have such a happy life with Edward. We love you honey! We hope you'll have tons of babies. As long as Ally and I get to be god mothers.", Rose said._

_"Bells, dad would be so proud. You've proved yourself to be the best between the six of us. I love you 'lil sis. Don't ever forget that. I'll kick Edward's ass if he ever hurts you. I love you", Emmett said._

_Jasper and Alice said their goodbye together. "Bella! We love you. And probably anything we have to say has already been said. So just good luck and we're glad you were able to find happiness"_

A final picture came on screen and it was of Edward and I lying down on the grass looking at each other lovingly. God I would miss this. The film came to an end and everyone attacked Edward and I with a group hug. We started talking about random things trying to lighten the mood before the familiar burning on the wall then two large men came from it wearing all black robes with hoods. Their heads were bowed so we couldn't see their faces. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead whilst wiping the tears from my face. "Guys. Thank you so much for accepting me. I don't usually care about what people think. You guys are the best friends anyone can ever have. Thank you for being so great to me and to Bella.", he said and went over to Emmett. "Emmett. I know how you feel. Thank you. I owe everything to you for allowing Bella to go with me"

"Just take care of her Edward", Emmett said before giving Edward a hug while Jasper, Rose and Alice joined in. they all suddenly went over to me and gave a bone crushing hug. "We all love you Bells. Go be happy", Emmett said and gave my back a small nudge towards the port hole.

"Thank you Emmett. I love you", I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and went over to Edward who was waiting patiently by the portal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward. Sure as can ever be"

I took one last look at my family and knew that everything would work out. I stepped into Edward arms and proceeded to go to the underworld with me king. "I love you Isabella"

"And I love you Edward", I said and sealed it with a kiss once we were in his chambers...

OKAY SO I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING...IS THIS THE END?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! THE STORY'S ALMOST DONE PEOPLE!


	21. Chapter 18 THE END

**CHAPTER 18**

**SEALED**

**EDWARD**

it had been three weeks since I brought Bella back here. Everyday since then had been hectic because we had been planning her coronation. "Bella?", I called silently as I entered our chambers.

"In here!", she said. I saw her at the window looking at the scene that was in front of her.

"What are you thinking?", I asked as I peppered open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Everything. Everything that's been happening", she said and turned around so that our bodies were now pressed against each other.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward", she said and claimed my mouth with hers. The large clock in the hall struck signaling it was now 12 midnight. I sighed and pulled away slowly and reluctantly from Bella.

"It's time", I whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes. It is"

"You'll be perfect", I said and kissed on the mouth once again. "Get ready now love", I said and led her to the other room where she had to get ready.

I watched her walk away and exited our chambers to prepare for the coronation myself. As I entered the room I kept my armor in I sat down and stared at the sword lain out on the table. I recalled the battle against all the angels. I recalled my last moments as an angel of light. I regretted non of it knowing that all of it led me to her. To Bella. I got suited in the black armor and carried my sword with my right hand. I walked out until had reached the black garden where all ceremonies were held. At the head of everything was my throne. No longer did it stand alone but now it had a matching one for Bella. I walked up and was saluted by all my soldiers. On my right was Abaddon and on Bella's left would be Azrael our seconds in command.

**BELLA**

As I slipped on the red gown that I had to wear I couldn't help but rethink that has happened in my life so far. I regretted none of it knowing that it led me all to him. To Edward. As Azrael placed the long black robe that was to be attached to my dress I turned and gave her a soft smile. She returned it. She led me outside to the black garden and I saw Edward there waiting for me on his throne. I smiled to myself knowing that after tonight I would be his for eternity. Azrael took her position on the left side of my throne and waited patiently as did her brother Abaddon on Edward's right. I walked slowly savoring each step and being careful not to trip. The sounds of the trumpets played in the background.

Once I had reached the thrones I bent my one knee in front of Edward and bowed my head down. I felt Edward go up in front of me with his sword. "From this day forward", he said. I felt the cold steal on my shoulder as he said the words that would make me his queen. "You have been chosen by Satan himself to become the everlasting queen of hell. The lady of us all. Do you agree to uphold all that you must?"

"I solemnly swear so to do", I replied and stood up. Edward took my hand and led me to sit next to his throne. He stood up once more and faced all his subjects. "I present to you, your queen", he said and held his hand up for me to take. I took it gratefully and stood next to him facing our future. Facing everything that lay ahead of us. This was our decision and no matter what anyone did nothing could separate us now because we were bonded with so much more than just sovereign power. We were forever bonded by love.

_3 years later..._

'_Finally', I thought to myself. I've found once and for all who I was meant to be with. No one and I mean no one will ever come between our love ever again. Heaven or Hell will never give me problem again._

_"My Lord Lucifer the Congregation has summoned your presence to a meeting"_

_" I will be there in a moment", my love called._

_He came over to me and wrapped his arms from behind me and kissed the side of my neck. I turned to face him and kissed him with all that I've got letting him know how much I loved and still love him. _

_"Goodbye my queen" _

_"I'll see you later my lord"_

_"To you I am nothing but husband"_

_"Go you will be late."_

_"I'll miss you"_

_OK!!!! SO THAT'S ALL FOLKS! THA STORY'S DONE ALREADY. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORTED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY._

_I'M ALREADY WORKING ON A THIRD STORY TO WRITE._

_THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO MY AVID READERS**. ****I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**_


End file.
